Child carriers have been typically used by parents to carry babies (e.g., infants, newborns, etc.) while freeing their arms for other purposes and/or allowing the parents to move freely. In particular, in known examples, a carrier can be used to hold a baby or child near an abdomen and/or chest of an adult. Some known carriers allow the child to be facing towards or away from the adult while being held in a carrier.
Known child/baby carriers usually include shoulder straps coupled to a body carrying portion (e.g., a child carrying pouch), which may be composed of a fabric that surrounds at least a portion of the child. In particular, the shoulder straps are commonly used to effectively distribute the weight of the child comfortably on the adult. In many known examples, the child's legs extend out of this body carrying portion when the child is facing forward (i.e., away from the adult) or facing backwards (i.e., towards the adult).
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.